Star Wars Rebels: The Swordsmith Strikes Back
by SimplyGold
Summary: I know, amazing title right? This story is in it's developing stage, meaning that this story could go anywhere. Basically, there's a young teen named Steven. Before the empire took his parents away, he had lived a simple life. Now, he's stuck on Lothal in a run-down part of an isolated town. He's gonna either have to steal to survive or find some "other" way to live his new life.


**I know, amazing title right? This is my first story, so don't judge too harshly. I do accept all forms of criticism, advice, suggestions, and any other form of opinion, so feel free to comment away. I would ask you to favorite and follow, but it's your choice whether or not you wish to do so.  
**

* * *

 _Steven's POV_

I'm an orphan. This is due to the Empire kidnapping my parents and killing them due to their connections to the old Jedi Order. They had no use for me, so they dumped me off on a boring planet called **Lothal**. I was left to fend for my own about three days ago. Luckily, my parents had taught me a few tricks about survival. My mother was a tech genius and my dad was a master swordsmith. I had learned a lot from them. Sadly, I apparently hadn't learned enough.

I look up and down the abandoned alley that I've taken shelter in. It's crumbling and has mold everywhere. There hasn't been maintenance here in years. I sigh as my stomach grumbles.

 _I can't stay like this forever. It smells, I'm hungry, I can't get a good night's sleep on this stupid cement floor, and I have no transportation whatsoever. This is sad._

I soon realize that sitting here doing nothing isn't going to help my situation. I climb up a nearby ladder so that I can get a survey of the land. I look around. This town is so sad. At least compared to where I used to live.

I used to live in a bustling city with skyscrapers and tons of people. My parents were pretty well know, so I became pretty well known as well. I loved being able to relax on an extremely comfortable couch and play games all day.

This town is pretty decently sized with nice residents, great plumbing, and other stuff that a regular town my need. The only thing that this town is _truly_ lacking, is financial support. Lothal can't financially support a whole half of it's land. They literally drew a line and said that one side gets to stay the same, while the other half is left to decay.

Not many people are left within the "dead half" of the town. No one lives here anymore, due to there being no maintenance. Most businesses and establishments eventually failed. The only ones left are a few terrible grocery stores and a fast-food restaurant that's struggling to stay alive.

Now, I could probably stay in one of the abandoned houses, but after a few years of no attention whatsoever, the houses are so run down and crumbling that if you were to even step foot in one of them, you would contract every disease known to anyone ever.

I look closely and realize how the grocery stores have been staying alive. They're very close the the line, but they're still on the "dead side". This means that they still get customers and they're entitled to farm on the land of the "dead side". The restaurant, however, either isn't as lucky or as smart. It's one or two blocks away from the line. That's just enough distance for people to be too scared to go and eat there. The restaurant does get a few daring customers, but that's it.

I come to a sad realization. No one in this town will help me. They're too busy fending for themselves to be busy with me. In order to survive, I'll need to commit to a life of crime. Not extreme crime, but the "steal-just-to-survive" type of thing. As long as I don't kill and I don't steal because of greedy thoughts, I think I'll turn out just fine.

So, after a while of working up my confidence, I nervously sneak my way over to the restaurant. I figure they won't be expecting anyone to steal his stuff. Most thieves go after money, and after just one quick glance at the store, you can tell there isn't much money to steal. Actually, they probably won't be expecting anyone, come to think of it. I actually feel bad having to steal food from them.

I quickly come up with a plan. I decide that the best course of action would be to sneak in and steal the food while he's not looking. I'll then quietly run out of the store and head down the street next to the store. I'll climb up the ladder and jump onto the building to the left of the store. I'll then climb down that building's ladder and end up in the alley that I currently call "home".

I take a cautious look inside and I find a clerk behind a counter. He stared hopefully at the door for a few long minutes. He then frowned an walked into a back room. I decided that this was my chance. I swiftly, yet quietly, ran to the counter and took whatever looked like a good option. To be honest, besides some condiments, there weren't many options to choose from. I ended up with two warm chicken cutlets, a roll of Italian bread, and a bottle of some generic brand of ginger ale.

My mouth started to water at the thought of eating a warm chicken sandwich. I then looked at my Ginger Ale. Ginger Ale just so happened to be my absolute favorite type of drink.

I was taken out of my trance when I began to hear heavy footsteps coming from the back room. The sounds of the footsteps were getting dangerously close to the door.I no longer cared about stealth. I ran for the front entrance. I heard someone in the the say, "Hey, who's there?!". After exiting the store with the food in my hands, I headed around the corner and leaned against the wall. I look around the corner and realize that I left the door swinging. I was about to go stop it when I heard the back door open. I quickly went back around the corner. I heard the man pick up something metal. I then heard the doors swing open wildly.

After a few long, silent seconds, I quickly and quietly peeked around the corner. I got a much better look at the clerk this time. I saw a tall man with brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was really buffed, as if he's been doing a rigorous workout session everyday for the past year. He was wearing jeans and a white tank top. He was also holding a sword.

I started to see him turn to look in my direction, so I quickly went back against the wall. After I heard him grumble a bit and walk back inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned towards the ladder, realizing that I couldn't climb it with the food in my hands. I decided that the best course of action would be to go around the block in order to get into the alley. I don't know what came over me, but a big smile grew on my face. I started laughing out loud.

 _Wow, I didn't know theft was THAT easy to commit!_

I was too busy laughing to hear the front entrance to the restaurant open once again. After I was done laughing, I turned around one last time to see something that made my smile fad completely. The muscular clerk was glaring at me, with his sword in hand. Except this time, the sword was pointed at my throat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter of my first story: "Star Wars Rebels: The Swordsmith Strikes Back".**

 **I do want to clear up a few things though. First of, the clerk isn't the swordsmith, Steven is. The clerk will be essential to the story though.**

 **Also, I understand that I haven't included the Rebel Crew yet. They may be mentioned in Chapter 2. If not, then at most by Chapter 3. By Chapter 4/5, there should be a meeting or some sort of interaction between the Rebel Crew and Steven.**

 **Finally, the physical description of Steven and other key characteristics will be revealed in Chapter 2! Some stuff may have to be repeated in order for the story to make sense, but I'll try not to let that happen.**

 **As I mentioned before, feel free to comment on this story. I read every comment, no matter what. I just ask that you please resist the unsationable urge to spam me.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction and stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


End file.
